What is Precious
by xotakux2002x
Summary: wherein kakuzu thinks about a question tobi has asked, and wonders what he truly holds dear to his heart. kakuhidan fluff, oneshot


What was precious to him? The question repeated itself over and over in Kakuzu's head, driving away all other thoughts.

He'd been asked this by Tobi earlier that day. The kid was running all over the base, trying to find someone to play with or annoy, whichever proved easier to do. He'd run in to Kakuzu and Hidan's shared room, deciding to hang around the banker for a while since the zealot was absent. Kakuzu had done his best to balance his checkbook and ignore Tobi, which was much easier said then done, since the masked nin wouldn't shut up. "Is that money special to Kakuzu?" the kid had asked.

"All money is special to me, Tobi."

"Does that make it precious?"

"Why are you asking?" the banker replied, getting more and more annoyed with the boy's presence and questions.

"Because Tobi wants to know what precious means! Sasori said his puppets are precious, and Kisame said Samehada was precious, and Zetsu said his garden was precious! So, if Tobi finds out what people think is precious, he'll know what it means!"

"...Tobi, did it ever occur to you that you could just look up the word in a dictionary?"

"Really?!" the boy asked.

"Yes."

"Yay! Tobi's going to look up the word right now like a good boy!" the masked nin declared, running out of the room at top speed, crashes accompanying his sprint down the hall. Kakuzu let out a sigh of relief. Maybe now he could get back to work.

Unfortunately for him, the boy's question hung around long after the brat had departed, and now it was all the banker could think about.

For the longest time, nothing had mattered to the banker. And then, he'd discovered the joy and power of money. Money was no doubt important to him; after all, it was what made the world go round, and after years of being the Akatsuki's banker, he'd taken quite a liking to the stuff. But to call it precious, or beloved, or near and dear to his heart...well, that was more than a bit of a stretch.

His thoughts were momentarily interrupted by the door to the bedroom bursting open to reveal a drenched Hidan. "Hi asshole."

"Hidan, why are you dripping all over the carpet?"

"I just finished sacrificing to Jashin, dumbass."

"What exactly did you sacrifice? Water balloons?"

The remark got him a cuff upside the head from the smaller man. "Hell no! You just bitch so much about me coming in here and getting blood all over everything that I hosed off before coming inside! Jashin dammit, that's the last time I do something nice for you..." the immortal continued his muttered rant, pulling off his soggy clothes and tossing them into a corner. Kakuzu would make him pick them up later to avoid having the fabric mildew, but he'd first let the zealot get into some dry clothing.

The silver-haired man quickly stripped down and began rummaging around in his drawer, extracting a pair of boxers and pants a few moments later. AS he got dressed, Kakuzu noticed the smaller man shivering. It was late fall, so he must still be cold from the outdoors.

Sure enough, the masochist turned around and asked for the banker's cloak seconds later. Rolling his eyes, Kakuzu began unbuttoning the article of clothing. "You know, you might not be so cold if you would just put on a shirt now and then," he stated, tossing his cloak to the zealot.

"Fuck that," Hidan replied, hurriedly pulling on the warm fabric and buttoning it halfway up.

The sight made Kakuzu smile under his mask. His cloak was huge on the masochist; there was no other way to describe it. Hidan looked rather comical, like a child playing dress-up in their parent's old clothes. His smiled faded ever so slightly when he noticed the masochist was still shivering. It must have been colder than he'd originally thought. He raised a hand, beckoning to the masochist. "Come here."

Hidan was in his lap moments later, straddling the banker, the front of his torso pressed against Kakuzu's chest. His body was freezing, giving the larger man goosebumps. "Damn you're warm," Hidan murmured, nuzzling his face into Kakuzu's neck.

Kakuzu didn't reply with words; instead, he chose to wrap his arms around the masochist's body, hugging him closer. He could feel the dampness of Hidan's skin and hair now; the scent of water mixing with Hidan's own unique smell. Sort of a combination of blood, water, and a few spices Kakuzu couldn't name. Cinnamon? No; at least, that wasn't the only one-"Dumbass."

"Hmm?"

"What the hell's with you?" Hidan asked, pulling out of Kakuzu's embrace to look up at his partner. "You're being way too quiet."

"Just thinking."

"About?"

Kakuzu didn't answer. His eyes traveled all over Hidan's thin frame, focusing on his arms and legs. Hidan was well-built, and to anyone else, he would have seen fit and muscular; but to Kakuzu, who'd broken these limbs countless times, the masochist seemed fragile, and the difference in their size was all he could see. Hidan seemed so…breakable, to him at times. "Hey, I'm up here, bastard," Hidan growled, grabbing both sides of Kakuzu's face and tilting him up. "Now what the hell is wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the banker's neck.

"I told you, I'm just thinking. About us."

"…Do you want to break up?"

"No."

"Did I screw up?"

"No."

"Did you sleep with some bitch?"

"NO!" Kakuzu let out a sigh of agitation and stood, intent on getting away from his frustrating partner.

Hidan, however, had other plans, and tightened his hold on the banker's neck, clinging to the larger man with a vice-like grip. "Hidan, get off!" the banker ordered.

"Hell no!"

A struggle ensued, Kakuzu desperately trying to pull the masochist off of him, and Hidan trying to stay glued to the banker. Finally, the miser gave up, arm reaching out as he leaned against he wall, Hidan still hanging around his neck like dead weight.

Once he was certain that Kakuzu wasn't going to attack again, the immortal wrapped his legs around the banker's waist, pushing himself up to be eye level with his partner, and allowing him to take his weight off Kakuzu's neck. "Now, what is your Jashin-damned problem?" he demanded.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Kakuzu asked, leaning back and flopping down on the bed behind him, Hidan still in his lap.

"I just do." Hidan let out an annoyed sigh, rubbing his temples with one hand. "Asshole, I love you. L-O-V-E Y-O-U. So if something's bugging you, you're supposed to tell me, dammit."

"…"

"Don't give me that look. You know it's true, dumbass. I f-ing love you; from your heathen attitude to the stitches on your Jashin-damned face." Reaching with his free hand, Hidan grabbed the bottom of Kakuzu's mask, pulling it off and tossing it aside. He traced the threads with his eyes before leaning forward and gently kissing the stitches, moving down until his lips were against Kakuzu's. Their kiss was gentle, sweet even; not like their normal ones, but pleasant nonetheless.

Hidan eventually pulled away, a smirk on his face. "Now spill, Kuzu."

The miser reached up, cupping the side of Hidan's face, thumb gently running over the zealot's cheek. "I was just thinking about how precious you are to me."


End file.
